Please Grand Me
by metaknight1234
Summary: God will forgive all of us...will he? a simple story with a touch to it.


When the war over, a few did survive. Only about 50 or so people. The last dying one have rest safely in heaven, painless life for all entry. But how ever, there was one, still stuck on Earth. It was a black cat, with her intestine all gushing out. She lay there, motionless but still alive. Each breath she take, send a jolt of pain around her body. 3 soldier comes and carry her to one of the medic health tent. "there's nothing we can do...she's on the edge of her life...unless a miracle happens, she shall be saved" the doctor said. Tears quietly slip their way through her eyes, the doctor saw this and pat her head softly. "i will call you're friends and let you have your last moment." She nod shakily and breath in. The doctor go out and come back shortly with 3 soldier.

One was green bear, one yellow mouse and the other was a chameleon. The 3 sit beside her, the green bear was holding her paw, crying softly. "please don't go..." he murmur quietly to her. She mutter a " i have to...or else i will suffer for entry". Suddenly, they all felt a heart beat, a loud one. The 3 look at the cat for a moment then close their eyes as tears run down their cheeks. She slowly close her eyes, she feel life drawing away from her. She mutter " good bye dear friends...i shall see you in the garden of god. We shall play again and have a painless life for ever. good bye...good bye" and close her eyes. The green bear lay his head on her hand and cry.

On the other dimension itself, the cat is waken by a soft laughter. She look up to see only angle flying around her._ "come with us, you shall be rewarded for you're good deeds" _said one of them. They take her paw gently and lead her to a stairs of clouds. When they arrive, the cat see a giant chair with a man sitting on it. _"hello there, my little warrior. Welcome to my garden. You have been rewarded for your good deeds. what shall i grand you? perhaps a life for entry or a joy of life? or is there anything you want?" _he said._ "my dear god, i shall have only one wish. i do not know whether it is i am allowed to wish it. I am just a little cat with no strength could cope with yours. Even if i am allowed to wish it, i shall be thankful and enjoy the wish to you and me. I only want to go back with my friends, protect them, live with them till my death. If you agree to grant this, i am willing to you to erase everything about this magical place"_ she said.

God think for a moment, letting the young warrior to sit on the fluffy cloud floor._ "alright then"_ he said, making her look up_ " i shall grant you you're wish. but you will be tested again in Earth. If you do bad deeds, you will go to hell but if you do good deeds, you shall live here with you're friend for entry.". " thank you my lord, i shall be missing you then. but again, you will always be in my heart and i shall also be faithful to you. goodbye my lord" she said. "good bye my little brave soldier. we shall meet again one day. good bye and farewell" _ he said. When he click his finger, the little cat was surround by light_." good bye my lord, good bye and see you"_ she said, crying slightly. _"good bye, little soldier. shall your good deeds stays with you". _With that, she disappear out of the God Holy Garden.

As the cat gets up from the bed, she look at her stomach, which have no mark at all. She said blessing and turn her head to the green bear. His other friend had left him alone with her. "wake up. I am here. Do not worry" she said, patting his head. He look up and hug her. " please do not leave me again. i do not want to be left alone in this world. you are the only one who understand me" he cried in her hug. " I will not and I shall not leave you. I will always be here with you, whether it is sadness, pain or happiness. Do not worry." she hug him back. Tears slid down her eyes. In her heart she said "_I thank god for whatever he does to me, i thank god for keeping me safe. God bless you..." " do not worry my little soldier, i am always with you...on your heart" _he reply back in her heart. She smile. _"thank you...thank you..."..._

* * *

><p><em>No matter what you did...God will always forgive you and accept you as one of his. Even if you are ugly, stupid, beautiful or clever, he will still take you and forgive you. If you went to hell, it is not his fault, it is yours. The one do bad deeds in hisher life shall be punish and the one who do good deeds shall be rewarded. But he will be with you...all the way...all the way..._


End file.
